


[Podfic] "won't let you be denied" by pageleaf

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Multi, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, sexual crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: "You said you wanted everything, right?""Yes," Costis gasps, not sure where Eugenides is leading him, but willing to follow, as always. He turns his face to the side; it's getting hard to breathe.Eugenides drops to his elbow so he can look him in the eyes. "Think you can take us both?"
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides/Costis Ormentiedes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] "won't let you be denied" by pageleaf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [won't let you be denied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932974) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BvwZ43qZVlQeLRZZXKfzrYBIpOEtLp2f) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ppapynlh05ehddy/Won%27t%20Let%20You%20Be%20Denied--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [won't let you be denied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932974)

**Author:** [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom:** The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner

**Pairings:** Attolia/Costis/Eugenides

**Rating:** Explicit

**Length:** 00:26:52

**Summary:** "You said you wanted everything, right?"  
"Yes," Costis gasps, not sure where Eugenides is leading him, but willing to follow, as always. He turns his face to the side; it's getting hard to breathe.  
Eugenides drops to his elbow so he can look him in the eyes. "Think you can take us both?"

**Author's Note:**

> " **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: ""Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's ""Association"" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.]()  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!]()"


End file.
